Only In Dreams revised
by 6Bloody6Roses6
Summary: a revised version of the original by TsukiAi.


_**Discalimer: I did not write this fic i just beta read it. I did add in some stuff that wasn't in there before so it's slightly different and a little more dramatic. Only In Dreams belongs to TsukiAi and always will. I also don't own any of the characters even though i wish i did! ^_^**_

**_Only In Dreams_**

_**"I need you by me now...because of this...because of what happened...because there was only one right moment and I didn't take it...there are no more chances..."Riku sung in his cold attic room playing a tune on his bass guitar."It was deep love...your love burns the wounds left in my heart..."**_

**Riku played as his tears dripped on the hard ground.**

_**"The sun shined outside...perfect for the day we truely began to love...the day our souls began to shine so bright...I was perfect for yours...as you were perfect for mine...**_

_**"**_**So I suppose we were too afraid to tell eachother the way we felt and we waited so long to feel love because of it huh?"Axel asked and Riku smiled.**

_**"You were there...when I was little...fresh wounds made on me everyday...some that I didn't want...you couldn't take them away...but you made them better with your love..."**_

**"How could he do that to you!?He's your dad he's suppose to love you and protect you not beat you like a rag doll!!!And I can't believe your mom burns you with cigars!!Riku you can't take that from them!!!"Axel said to Riku with deep just looked away but Axel kept bringing him back."Riku..."**

_**"You hung on to me...and now the only wounds I get is from you...wounds that heal with your burning love for me...You came with me on my escape...but...theres no escape on an island..."**_

**"Come on lets go!!"Axel said running in the dark with Riku hand in hand as cop cars got louder."But where are we gonna go!?We can only take a boat out to the middle of nowhere!"Riku panicked at the shore."I'd rather be in the middle of nowhere and die with you out there then to be on an island where nobody understands love Riku!"Axel felt tears coming out of his eyes as Axel held his face."Riku..."Axel felt a tear go down his face was the first time they had felt the burn of his kiss heal surrounded them and immedietly Riku got tazered."Ahhh!!!"Riku cried out falling to the ground."Riku!!!"Axel cried got tazered down next.**

_**"Even if we were told to be seperated...you still came to my aid...no matter how many warnings you got...no matter how many times you got caught...you still came...you came to take my biggest pains away...you loved me in so many ways..."**_

**"Riku!!"Axel said in a harsh opened his lids to see Axel stuck in his little 3 by 3 foot window in his attic room."Axel?"Riku got out of his sheets."Alittle help...?"Axel said holding out his arms to pulled on Axel 3 times before he fell on the floor with landed on Riku's kissed Riku down to his groin and heard a gasp moan come out of looked up grinning at Riku seeing that Riku's face was red and his hands were covering his mouth.**

_**"Yeah you loved me in so many ways..."**_

**Axel took Riku to his bed and pulled off everything on Riku but his skin and he did the same to himself.**

**"Ah-"**

**"Shhh...no words..."Axel whispered into Riku's ear then surprised Riku by sucking and biting on his neck."Ah!Axel!"Riku grinned then thrusted into moaned out in pleasurable pain."I...love...you..."Axel said with every thrust."I love you too!!"Riku moaned the love Axel gave to Riku they held eachother sweet things to eachother and giving playful kisses to eachother.**

_**"But that day came...that day was comming with an iron fist...and you fucked up...I fucked up...we fucked up...why didn't I see it coming...why didn't I tell you...with the emotion clogged up in me...why did you hurt me like you did..."**_

**"Having fun?"Axel said drunken with Riku and swaying his beer in his hand."Y-y-y-yeah."Riku laughed."I love you babe."Axel whispered in Riku's ear."Yeah..."Riku said blushing."Fun party?"Asked Axel."Yeaah.Y-y-y-yeah!"Riku said again."What did you t-take?Ah now ya got me st-st-stuttering!Haha."Axel said laughing."I t-took beered and I did alittle pot...whada bout chu?"Asked Riku."Duude I can't even remember...But I wanna say something to you."Axel said taking Riku outside of the loud the side of the house it was like a normal almost quiet night."Babe I may not be soober enough but it can't wait..."Axel said getting on his knees and pulling out a box with a golden ring and a heart shaped small diamond on it."Babe...I have known you for the longest time,and I knew that you were gonna be my babe.I already know I have your heart...but will you please hold on to mine?Riku...will you marry me?"Axel said straight."Uh ah!!Axel!!Y-y-y-yes!!!!"Riku said crying falling to his held Axel then Axel pushed him away and threw up on the ground."Axel!?"Riku said with panic."Get...help!"Axel called helped and the next thing he knows he's in the emergency room with Axel holding his hand."He's overdosing!!"The doctor said trying to get Axel back to a normal state."Axel no!!!!"Riku yelled tightening his grip on his hand."Riku...I'm scared..."Axel said straining his voice.**

**"Don't go!!"**

**"We're losing him!!!"**

**"Axel!!"**

**"Riku...ah!!!"Blood pumped out of Axel's mouth.**

**"...I love you Riku...tell me you love...me..."Axel's eyes fell back into his head and the machine beeping stopped.**

**"AXEL!!!!!"**

**"...I'm...sorry we lost him,theres nothing else to do..."Riku stared at Axel's lifeless body crying.**

**"No..."**

_**"That was the last unhealed wound...I'm waiting here for your medicine of love...come down my angel...come down and give me your touch...I'm still waiting...still praying...**_

**The funeral was mom and dad were crying at the sight of their son dead in the hated wanted to be in the casket so friends would've saw it coming,his parents wouldn't care,there would be no questions asked,and the funeral would've been no,he could only fantasize."Why God!!He was only 18!!"His mother cried out running outside of the stepped up to the casket with a white and red rose,different from all the other put it lightly under Axel's hand."I'm sorry...I didn't mean too...I love you."Riku,not caring how many would stare at him with disguist,leaned down and kissed him took one last look at his gone lover and the ring on his lovers hand then ran that he couldn't face the tried to commit suicide 3 times and it didn't work.**

_**"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I love you that last time...can you hear me...?...But only in dreams I can hear your voice...only in dreams can I feel your touch...only in dreams I can feel your love...you still call me babe...you still whisper to me...you still love me in so many ways...you still protect me...but...but are you listening...!?...only in dreams...only in fantasies!Stay with me...because I know I can't hold this grip on life much longer...so we can be together...so it won't be only a dream anymore...but until then...only in dreams...but soon...we'll dance in the sunset together..."**_

**Riku locked his door and put down his took a knife from under his took his jacket off to reveal deep cuts on his arm."I'm gonna die as painfully as you did...time for me to feel your pain."Riku closed his eyes and thrusted the knife into his could only fell to the ground and rolled on his side to cough out the excessive was going all white and he saw eyes...**

**"So you really wanted to be with me?"Axel said holding Riku in his opened his was in a white cloak."Yes..."Riku said silently."This is our heaven..."Axel looked were on clouds and the sun was big and felt alright."I wanted to tell you...that I love you too..."Riku smiled."All your wounds are healed...they're gone."Axel said.**


End file.
